Confessing
by shinjizero
Summary: She hurt him...she knew that...


**Thank you**

_She wasn't one to show weakness… and she knew that very well…_

Keikan Yura staggered as she walked towards her home. It was very well past 10 and there were very few people on the road. But she wasn't scared. She was an omyouji and was confident in her own skills. Her brother would give a sermon for her later though. The day had been very hectic for her, she beat up some yokai who had attacked her and her friend Ienaga Kana and almost had herself and Kana both killed if it were not for a_ certain yokai_. A vein popped on her head as she remembered the yokai who had stolen her prey from her.

_'Darn it… I could have done well on my own… if only Nura-kun didn't intervene… '_ she mumbled clearly annoyed.

She started stomping off with an annoyed look on her face. After a few minutes her pace slowed down.

She then let out a deep sigh. _'He must be thinking how ungrateful I am after yelling at him and moving out…'_ her eyes softened as she remembered the events that had happened a while back.

Rikuo had been badly wounded shielding her and Kana from the enemy, as well as going head on with the enemy yokai, but in the end he had been victorious. When it was all over, Kana ran to him and thanked him over and over again, then fussing over his wounds. Of course, Kana didn't know that he was in fact her childhood friend. Yura watched the two a few feet away, a very injured Nura and a very worried Ienaga fussing over him and him trying to assure his childhood friend. Her hold on her own injured wrist tightened and she looked at the ground. The two then looked over at her and it was him who asked her if she was alright. She snapped and looked at _him_ with a very angry glare. She stomped towards them and yelled at him, she heard Ienaga trying to calm her and reasoning that he had saved them. After Yura had yelled at him, she saw a flash of hurt on his face but she turned abruptly and left for home.

She stopped walking. Her hands turned to fists as she recalled what she had said to _him_.

**_"I didn't need your help! I could have gotten that yokai myself! Stop trying to butt in! I didn't even ask for your help in the first place!"_**

She felt a strong radiating pain overwhelm her as she saw the flash of hurt on his face. _'And I just left…'_ She smiled sadly at herself. It wasn't that she was really mad at him, in fact. It was the opposite. She was worried; she had almost panicked seeing him get wounded badly. She wanted to run to him after it was all over, knowing that he would win anyways. However someone beat her to it. When she saw the two together, she felt an undeniably bad feeling… she felt… _jealous_. She knew she shouldn't be… but she couldn't help it… a few weeks ago… she came to the conclusion that she had truly fallen for her enemy but tried to deny it not because their families were still enemies, in fact they had started to come in good terms ever since the incident in Kyoto… it was only due to her own pride and the thought that he would never feel the same, so she just put the feeling hidden in her heart.

_'That was being unreasonable…I should have thanked him… I should apologize somehow…I mean…he did it to save his friends and he has done it over countless of times… he's not even at fault…'_ she tried to sort her thoughts.

Here eyes then widened as a thought struck her. '_What if he never forgives me?'_ she shook at the thought. Of course he would forgive her! He was a very forgiving person! Right? She shivered slightly. Her eyes then turned into a glare and she turned behind her. There standing in front of her, was the snow yokai. "Yuki-onna…" she muttered as she visibly relaxed.

Tsurara was glaring at her though and she looked very upset…

**"Keikan-san! I saw what you did to my master, and that was not very pleasing!"** she started to rant. **"He was only trying to help! Seriously! You would have gotten yourself killed! What am I going to tell Ryuuji once he finds out about this! I hate seeing him upset-eep!"** Tsurara suddenly blushed. Yura gave her a confused look. **"Ryuuji? Since when did you and Ryuuji-niisan get close?"** she asked completely shocked as well. Here was a yokai, who had called her older brother with no honorifics even.

**"It's not what you think!"** Tsurara yelled, her pale skin reddening like a tomatoes. Yura gave her an intimidating look.

**"That's not what's important right now! The real deal is what you did to my master! That was cruel Keikan-san! You don't know how worried he was when he felt your aura and a strong yokai's aura clashing together!"** she then paused as she saw the other girl look at the ground guiltily.

**"Keikan-san?"** Tsurara moved towards the girl closer. Yura's shoulders were shaking. Tsurara panicked. She reached out to hold her shoulders. **"Keikan-san… are you alright?"**. Tsurara's eyes widened as Yura raised her face to reveal tears starting to drip down her cheeks.

**"Forgive me… I truly am sorry…I didn't mean to get mad at him back then, I didn't mean any of it… its just that… Ienaga-san…"** Tsurara smiled softly at the younger girl.

**"I see…"** Tsurara cautiously hugged the crying girl.

**"Don't worry… apology accepted, however…someone else should hear those words… don't you think?"** Tsurara let go of her and winked cheekily at Yura who slowly smiled. **"Your right…"**

**"You should go now… I'll go tell your brother where you went…"** Tsurara said cheerily. Yura gave a sly grin. '**'Sure… Y_ou can spend some alone time with him_…"** she said and Tsurara started ranting in front of her with a brighter red face than a while back. Yura gave a small laugh and ran the opposite direction of her own home not minding her already tired and bruised body.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I didn't need your help! I could have gotten that yokai myself! Stop trying to butt in! I didn't even ask for your help in the first place!"<em>**

Rikuo gave out a long sigh as he remembered what had happened earlier. He was perched on his favorite tree as usual.

He was truly worried back there. He and Tsurara were patrolling the area when he felt her faint aura and a strong aura of the enemy yokai he had just beat up. He had told Tsurara to go on without him and had quickly jumped to action. Imagine his horror as when he saw a screaming Kana on the side and Yura who was thrown on the cement ground a few feet from the air. She had bruises and cuts on her body. Without any second thoughts he jumped in and stood between them as the enemy had sent another attack which hit him. It hurt a lot. But he was just so mad. How dare this yokai hurt his omyouji?

Rikuo shook his head slightly at the thought. Great, now he was acting like she was his, not like he didn't want that to happen.

He frowned. It had been a few months before when he had realized he had a special place in his heart for Yura. He had disregarded it as something like being over protective of a friend. But lately, he had been butting in on her fights and was trying to keep her from getting into one. Not that he knew she could handle herself. She was a stubborn omyouji after all. But the thought of losing her was unbearable.

He had been so relieved that his friends were alright after the battle, especially Yura. He saw her give worried glances at him as he was fighting and his heart skipped a bit. But after the battle, Kana had started to fuss over him and he was trying to assure her he was fine. He wanted to go to Yura, but knew he had to make sure Kanna didn't get any ideas. He asked her instead how she was and what he got was a yell from her. He sure didn't expect that. And those words unfortunately stung the young head.

He looked up with gloomy eyes at the darkened sky as the wind played with his hair softly. He then heard footsteps but didn't even bother to see who it was.

**"Nura-kun!"**

His eyes widened as he looked down below him. He had an innocent shocked look as he saw the person he least expected to see that night.

**"Yu..Yura?"** he muttered. He noticed she was sweating a bit and trying to catch her breath. Had she been running on her way here? His eyes narrowed as he waited for her to straighten herself.

She then took one more breath as she straightened herself and looked up to meet his eyes. Rikuo just turned around avoiding her gaze… **"What are you doing here at this late time… You should home…Sorry by the way; I butted in without permission… You must really hate me now…"** he said the last part softly.

Yura's eyes saddened.

**"That's not what I meant to say Rikuo."** Said person turned to look at her with shocked eyes at hearing her say his first name for the first time.

**"I didn't mean to shout at you back there! Honest! I didn't want to! I didn't mean any of those words… I came to apologize…"** she said trying to hold back tears.

**"The truth is… I was scared… I felt bad that you had gotten injured… I was happy you came and saved us though… I knew I was about to lose… but I didn't give up yet…I knew you were going to come… and yet… I wished I didn't hope that you'd come… you got hurt because of it…"** she was shaking now and Rikuo wanted to jump down to envelope her in a hug, but didn't since he knew she still had a lot to say.

She was trying not to show him the tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

**"Rikuo… I didn't want you to get hurt… and… I actually… well… the truth is… when I saw Ienaga-san and you…well…"** she took a deep breath. **"I felt jealous. I was jealous even if i had no right to be so... i know you and Ienaga-san had been a through a lot..."** She said. Rikuo's eyes softened.

**"The truth is… Rikuo…I… I actually…."** Yura had no time to finish as Rikuo jumped from the tree and landed gracefully right in front of her. **"Really now… this ordeal seems to be my fault…"** he said with closed eyes and grumbling and rubbing the back of his neck. Yura looked quizzically at him. He opened one eye and looked at her before his lips formed a smirk. **"I should have done this earlier…"** he said as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. Their lips met in one swift moment. Yura's wide eyes closed slowly. Rikuo then broke the kiss. He then placed his forehead on hers as he looked at her straight in the eyes. **"Keikan Yura… I love you…if you think even more deeply...dont you think we've been through a lot ourselves? Teaming up... and stuff... you even accepted me when you found out about me..."** he said and let out a smile. Yura's eyes widened as she realized what happened. **"Hey! That was cheating! I was supposed to say it first!"** she said as she tried to move away but his grip on her only tightened. **"Well, I wanted to say it first…"** he explained. **"Your turn."** He said mockingly at her and chuckled at her scowling expression.

She frowned then took a deep breath before turning a deep shade of red. **"I.. I love you too…"** she murmured but he heard it and pulled her in again. **"I could get used to this… but I'm not too sure what your beloved brothers gonna say…"** he said after they both pulled away.

Yura smiled, but then it grew bigger as she remembered something. Rikuo raised a brow at her.

**"Oh, Rikuo. I've got some great information you could use to black mail my brother."** She said as Rikuo and her walked away from the tree hand in hand.

**"Really? That would be really helpful… so, what's it about?"** Rikuo said as he gave her a smile.

Yura grinned evilly.

**"It has something to do with our favorite Yuki-onna…"** she said.

Rikuo's eyes widened before he smirked evilly as well….

The end…


End file.
